¿Por qué las mujeres van de dos al baño?
by moraditagranger
Summary: Una soleada tarde,durante el receso,Hermione reflexiona acerca de Ron con ayuda de su subconciente. ¡Capitulo 2 listoo!
1. ¿Por qué las mujeres van de dos al baño?

-¿Por qué las mujeres van de dos al baño?  
Harry rio por lo bajo y Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
Ron tenía razón, las chicas parecían ir en manadas al baño. Constantemente veía a Lavender y a Parvati en los servicios .Hanna Abott parecía pegada a esa chica de cabello rubio que no conocía. Hasta había visto a Ginny ir con Luna una vez.  
Parecía un tema exquisito para examinar en clase…  
Entonces se percato de que Ron volvía a hablar.  
-…lo suficiente para darme cuenta…quizá debería limpiarla un poco.- Decía mientras sacaba una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-Te presto mi equipo de mantenimiento si quieres.-Le ofreció Harry mirándole desenvolver el dulce.  
Quidditch.  
¿Es qué todos los chicos solo piensan en deporte?  
No podía, por más que se esforzara, encontrarle algún beneficio.  
-"Los brazos de Ron, míralos"-dijo una voz en su cabeza, ésa que le hablaba de vez en cuando y parecía estar ebria-"No creo qué consiga esos brazos por cargar libros en la biblioteca"  
Parecía ser verdad…la voz parecía tener un poco de razón.  
Por debajo de esa camisa arrugada y mal fajada, podía ver claramente que el cuerpo del pelirrojo había cambiado para bien.  
-"y muy bien, ¿eh?… ¡picarona!"-la voz rio socarronamente-"imagínate como tendrá la espalda"  
Estaba ya pensando otras cosas (N.A: nada malo ¬¬*) .Cuando vio pasar a una pareja tomada de las manos y diciéndose cosas al oído.  
-"Mira nada mas…otra parejita. A ver cuánto les dura el amor…"-Otra voz surgió en su cabeza. Tenía un tono despectivo. La había oído hablarle cuando Ron salía con Lavender.-"Nunca hagas esa cosas, Herms"  
Ron volvía a hablar.  
-…y entonces decidió hablarme después de pociones…esta algo rara…como que más amable-El chico se metió la paleta a la boca de nuevo y le dio un codazo a Harry.- segudo egs pog gue anda pensangdo en tgui.  
Harry sonrió, al parece encantado.  
Seguro hablaban de Ginny.  
¿Los chicos hablaban tanto de chicas, como las chicas de chicos?  
Había oído a Anthony Goldstein hablarle a Justin Finch-Fletchley de esa chica que le había besado hace unos días. Parecía entusiasmado.  
-"Seguro quería tirársela"-dijo la voz ebria.  
-"Si"-contribuyo la voz despectiva-"los hombres solo piensan en eso, nunca caigas así, Herms"  
-"no lo sé"-Se dijo ella misma-"parece ser que si le gusta…le brillaban los ojos"  
-"¡De las perversiones que pasaban por su mente!"-dijo la voz despectiva.  
Suspiro, poniéndole fin a la discusión.  
Miro al patio, en donde había varios estudiantes.

Grupos de chicas riendo y mirando chicos, chicos mirando chicas…chicos y chicas riendo. Una que otra pareja platicando, una que otra pareja besándose…  
Un momento…  
-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a un chico?"-Pregunto la voz ebria.  
-"yo…no sé, creo que fue en el baile de navidad"-intento recordar.  
-"¡Tres años!"-Salto la voz ebria de nuevo-"deberías salir con más chicos y besar a algunos para variar, y…quizá deberías llevarte a uno a…"  
-"¡¡NADA DE ESO!!"-Grito la voz despectiva y a Hermione le retumbo la cabeza.-"¿Es que acaso te gustaría ir por ahí besando a cualquiera? ¿Qué van a pensar?... ¡Claro que no! Nunca lo hagas, Herms."  
Suspiro de nuevo, negando lentamente con la cabeza.  
Miro de nuevo a la pareja, parecían ser de trece años. ¡Trece años!, ella a esa edad se preocupaba por cosas más importantes, como el estudio, que andarse pasando saliva frente a toda la escuela.  
-"Y lo sigues haciendo"-dijo la voz ebria.  
Entonces, de golpe, llego a su mente que quizá no era solo un intercambio de saliva. Quizá era más que eso.  
-"No te dejes influenciar, Herms"-Le aconsejo la voz despectiva.  
Pero no le hizo caso.  
Cuando Viktor la beso, un simple rose, no pudo evitar pensar en…  
-¡…hey! , ¡Hermione!-Ron le pasaba la mano frente a la cara, intentando llamar su atención.  
-¿Hum?  
-¿En qué piensas?, tiene horas que te estoy llamando.-El pelirrojo la miraba, medio sonriendo.  
-Eh…  
-"En ti, bombón"-dijo la voz ebria con una risita.  
-¿Dónde está Harry?-Noto que su amigo no estaba.

-Ajaa, cambia de tema-protesto la voz ebria entre divertida y enfadada. Hermione la ignoro.  
-Se fue a ver a Ginny-Contesto Ron mirando alrededor.  
-Ah.-Miro su reloj, tenía tiempo todavía...  
-Tengo hora libre, ¿y tú?-Ron se metió la paleta en la boca.  
-Eh, si.  
Sonó el timbre y varios alumnos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus aulas. Entre ellos, distinguió a la pareja de tercer curso despedirse con un prolongado beso.  
-"¿Apoco no se antoja…?"-Rio la voz ebria.  
-"No le hagas caso, Herms."- sugirió la voz despectiva.  
Tomo su mochila y lo mismo hizo Ron.  
-Voy a hacer deberes a la biblioteca, ¿Vienes?-Le propuso al pelirrojo.  
-si, no tgengo nada mbejor gue hacegr-Contesto.  
-Bueno, vamos.-dijo la chica, emprendiendo camino y Ron la siguió.  
-"Nada mejor que hacer…No hay nadie en la librería…quizá podrías dejar atrás tu record de tres años…"-Ironizo la voz ebria.  
-"¡Claro que no!"-Contradijo la voz despectiva-"¿Qué diría Ron si le plantaras un beso en la librería?"  
Miro de reojo a Ron, qué tarareaba algo mientras saboreaba su paleta.  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron al final, después de tomar algunos libros.  
-"Vamos…solo jala su corbata y ¡Muéstrale como besa una Granger!"-Le dijo la voz ebria.  
-"No Herms…"-Empezó la voz despectiva.  
¡Qué demonios!  
-Ron…  
-Si, está bien…ya la guardo.-Ron guardo la paleta en su envoltorio y luego la metió en su bolsillo.  
-No era eso lo que te iba a decir.-Dijo ella, dolida.  
-¿Qué cosa entonces?  
Parecía interesado.  
Sería capaz ella de… ¿Lo besaría?, ¿Le diría que le gustaba mucho?, ¿Qué le diría Ron luego del beso?... ¿Le correspondería?...  
-¿Tienes más dulces?-Dijo al fin.  
Ron sonrió.


	2. de rubias insoportables,a voces adorable

_**De rubias insoportables, a voces adorables**_

_**N.A: Contiene spoilers de Las Reliquias de La Muerte**_

-"¡¿QUE CARAJO FUE ESO?!"

Hermione se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro.

-"Simplemente Herms ha sido realista y ha detenido lo que pudo haber sido una locura."-Explico la voz despectiva.

-"¿Realista dices?... ¡¿REALISTA?! "-Protesto la voz ebria-"¡más bien ha sido estúpida! "

-"Oye, tampoco te pases de... "-le reprendió Hermione.

-"No me paso. Dime, ¿cuántas veces has tenido la oportunidad de estar a sola con Bombón Weasley sin que Cabeza Rajada este? "

-"¡Oye!, No le digas así"-Le advirtió la voz despectiva.

-"Si, cálmate"-Protesto Granger.

Se froto los ojos con las manos y volvió a suspirar.

Al momento, logro controlar sus nervios, pero para cuando salió de la librería su cabeza estallo en una locura total.

Ahora se encontraba con cara de zombi en su dormitorio.

-"Te juro por el cabello de Ron que ya no se qué hacer contigo, Hermione Granger".-Dijo tristemente la voz ebria-"Enserio. "

-"Pues no hagas nada, déjamela a mi"-Salto alegre la voz despectiva.

-"Hey, ustedes son mías, yo dispongo de..."

Se escucho un ruido y la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un chirrido.

Lavender y Parvati entraron, le lanzaron una rápida y despectiva mirada. Parvati tomo una libreta que había en su cama y salió del dormitorio, mientras que Lavender la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Entonces la rubia la miro de arriba abajo y para la sorpresa de la castaña, sonrió tristemente.

-"¡¿Y esta que se...?!"-La voz despectiva no pudo continuar de la indignación.

-Granger-Dijo Lavender-No puedo creer que aun con el camino libre, la sigas regando.

-¿Ah?-consiguió articular Hermione (N.A: La cara de WHAT? que puso es imposible de describir)

-Sí, veraz-Lavender sonrió y empezó a pasearse frente a ella como lo haría una modelo de Dolce&Gabanna.-Cuando yo estaba con Ron, no pudiste acercarte a el por qué, OBVIAMENTE, no eras rival digna para mi...y recuerdo la expresión de tu cara cuando Ron y yo...

3

-...Y era tan ardiente y apasionado que cuando le tomaba del cuello sentía su calor y luego yo al besarle...

2

-...y después de que el me dijo sobre su vida supe que necesitaba amor, y quien soy yo para negárselo, así que le envié para navidad...

1

-...y cuando yo tenía 13 años, sufrí una fuerte caída que me afecto brutalment...

La voz despectiva tomo posesión del cuerpo y la mente de Hermione Granger.

-ME VALE UN MALDITO ESCREGUTO SI TU Y RON SE REVOLCARON, BESUQUEARON,PELEARON O CUALQUIER OTRA ESTUPIDEZ...EL GRADO DE IDIOTEZ ES TAN GRANDE QUE TE PUEDO...-Se le iba la voz del coraje y de la indignación-...COMO SI FUERAS UNA MODELO,PERO MAS BIEN PARA UNA MARCA PIRATA COMO...¡AGGGRR!...-de nuevo afónica-...Y TE CREES QUE POR SER RUBIA...Y ME VALE UN MALDITO ESCREGUTO SI TU Y RON SE REVOLCARON,BESUQUEARON,PELEARON O CUALQUIER OTRA ESTUPIDEZ...

-"Pss...Pss...Herms, eso ya lo dijiste"-Le recordó la voz ebria.

- **...**

A lavender le dio un ataque de risa y salió del dormitorio murmurando entre carcajadas "Mojigata", lo que enfureció más a Hermione.

-"Umm, yo creo que la Rubia te habrá visto en la librería y se habrá dado cuenta de tus intenciones"-Comento la voz ebria, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si tienes razón- coincidió Hermione en voz alta, viendo el daño que se había hecho en las palmas de las manos al apretar tanto los puños.

Por fin había vuelto en sí, era como si mediante un exorcismo le hubieran sacado a la voz despectiva porque ya no opino. (N.A: Naaa, estaba muy indignada para hablar).

-"¿Y la voz despectiva?"-Se pregunto Granger.-"Ya se ha tardado en tirar veneno...ella nació para odiar a Lavender."

-"Esa esfinge no tiene nada bueno, créeme..."-La voz ebria parecía alegre de tener la mente de Hermione para ella sola.

-Pero después de todo, Lavender tenía razón-Dijo Hermione en voz baja-No soy rival para ell...

-"No se te ocurra decirlo"-Le interrumpió la voz ebria-"Todos sabemos que eres La Elegida."

-Es que es imposible, Ron pasa de mí completamente, estás loca.

-"¿Loca yo?"-Se ofendió la voz ebria.

-Pues sí, ¡no voy a cometer la locura de ir y besar a Ron solo porque si!-Se quedo un momento en silencio y dijo en voz baja-Debe ser...especial. Debe de haber un buen motivo. Como...no sé, que Ron intente salvar a los elfos Domésticos...pero vamos, no voy a besarle nada más porque si...estás loca.

-¿Loca yo?-repitió la voz ebria, mas indignada-¿Y quién es la que escucha voces, linda?

**...**

_**-**__¡Espera un momento!-Dijo Ron de pronto-¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!_

_-¿Quién?-pregunto Hermione._

_-Los elfos Domésticos. Deben estar todos en las cocinas, ¿No?_

_-¿Quieres decir que debemos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado?-Pregunto Harry_

_-No, no es eso-Respondió Ron muy serio-Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo. ¡No queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby!, ¿Verdad? No podemos obligarles a morir por nosotros._

Entonces la voz ebria surgió en su interior después de estar mucho tiempo dormida y dijo:

-."... Como...no sé, que Ron intente salvar a los elfos Domésticos..."

_En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrepito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos de Basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echo al cuello y le planto un beso en la boca._

_**Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de La Muerte**_

_**Capitulo 31, Pag.526.**_

_**Ediciones salamandra**_


End file.
